User blog:Bittersweettragedy/Another Fanfiction! :)
Hello whovians! Today I will be going to start as the title says; Another Fanfiction! Clever titles can be written down in the comments, which is greatly, greatly appreciated! I enjoy you guys commenting your two cents also, so please take the time to write a response to what you liked about this story and what you disliked. Thanks again for your wonderful support! :) Jenny Flint is the center of this story, but this is before the TV story "A Good Man Goes To War". This is Jenny's first encounter with the Doctor. Once again thank you for reading my stories! Chapter 1: Tears Of A Silver Man Acid rain, once again hits the pavement leaving a sharp sizzling sound echoing through the ally. It was pouring earlier this morning, leaving me to hide in a house almost falling apart at the seams, full of shards of broken whiskey bottles, some uprooted floor boards and a small hole in the roof, but it gave me a little bit more protection then usual. After all some protection is better than none. My family had kicked me out due to some assorted "problems" they thought I had. I wasn't one of those women who walked around in a fairy dress and kicking my heels up in the air. I practiced swordsmanship and combat while no one was at home, lacing up my worn out boots that I bought myself for Christmas. I still wear them now even though they are about two sizes too small and the laces are so frayed I can barely tie them. I sigh and then my heart skips a beat. A blue hologram scans across the room for any life forms. Luckily it wasn't towards me yet, so I carefully maneuvered through the shadows, a samurai sword gripped in my hands, waiting to make sure that my town and I won't get hurt. I do not want to get beat up by those nightmares in silver armor. I do not want to become that bland gray form with nothing to live for but to kill. Heavy feet crash onto the floor as I grip my sword tighter. I breathe harder and more rigid. "Human detected." A metallic voice calls. "Come with us and you will be like us. We will remove your fear. We will remove your gender. We will be unified." "Why would I want to be like you?" I yell. "We don't care about want. We know what you need." I see a small opening in the center of it's chest, knowing that this might be the only thing that could save my life, I charge at the robot, prying open the hole and stabbing the flesh inside. The metal clashes to the ground, leaving a empty shell of a body outside. A long pause before the creature speaks. "What..hurts?" The metallic voice asks. I stare at it in disbelief. "Why...do I...hurt?" "Because you were going to hurt me. I was protecting me. I was protecting the whole town from you!" "I...know..." "You...need..to...leave..try..to..survive..." A silence from the human. Trapped in a capsule of hatred. I cover it up with an old, stained sheet. I tell the machine a small thank you, and leave. I knew there would be swarms of them on the streets, ripping people to shreds, letting only anger to remain. But that didn't really stop me. I had a sword and what did those slow robots have? Indestructible outsides? Look at how easy it was to pry open the shell. War has been going on for months, the Army stocked up with guns and bullets that won't work, but they try anyway. I hate to say it, but it's going to be almost impossible for me to survive. Cybermen are all across houses, thanks for that. The only safe place was in the shadows. No food again tonight. Not worth it. Even though I could seriously use it. I haven't eaten in two days. And somehow to my family that's what I deserve. I deserve to die. Chapter 2: Alone and Wandering I kept on walking in the night, tightly wrapping my old jacket around me. The lack of food and dehydration makes me vomit, but I still persist on. I know that there must be some sort of safe place that I can rest up here. A small wedge in between a store and the alleyway, covered in a fine layer of dust and cobwebs is a shelter to me. I know a Cyberman couldn't easily make through the tiny space. I'' barely can make it through the space. I tighten my jacket and fall asleep "I'll never leave you Jenny. We'll always keep you safe." She kisses my forehead and bids me a good night. '' "Sweet dreams." Small footsteps in the distance makes me stay awake. They start getting louder like drums. " "Mum?" I yell. "Mum?!" A flash of light comes from the living room while there's screams. I get up and see limp bodies getting carried away. "You're being upgraded." '' I wake up into early morning daylight. That was terrible. I really need to start finding people that make me happy. My mom left me but I still care for her some. If she was killed I would be sobbing, even though if I was killed my mom wouldn't have flinched. It was still cold this morning, but not as cold as last night. Small icicles dangle from the ledge. I break the icicles with my bare hands, though one cut me leaving a fine streak of blood across my hand. I wrap it with a piece of my already mangled shirt so I can continue moving. I crawl out of the small hole. Snowflakes lightly fall, covering the ground with a fine layer of white powder. It crunches under my feet and for once, I smile. I loved playing with snow when I was little. I made Snowmen and forts and snowballs to fight anyone who believed that I was just a girl. I'm more than that. I'm a fighter, a warrior, a leader and no one could ever take that away from me. I then begin with a search food. I will not be able to walk today without water and food. Water could come from snow, but it would have to ''really snow for me to drink from it. Food could be found in bakeries. Some have the decency to give me one or two burnt loafs of bread. Some just chase me out like I am a cat. Luckily, I know where I am...sort of. I can smell bread baking though, so I follow the scent to find a small bakery. I knock on the door softly. None of the grown bakers notice me, they just ignore the starving girl outside of their door. I sigh and start to walk off. Then the door opens and a girl walks out with a loaf. Not even scorched. "You didn't have to. Here take it back, I don't really need it." The girl walks back inside and tells her mother. Her mum waves and smiles at me. They both resume to what they were doing. I break open the loaf and eat piece by piece, the entire loaf. Then a scream from the bakery. More. The Cyberman takes both of them. Chapter 3: Weak and Still Fighting I run up to the glass door, fumbling my fingers to try to open the door. My hands are shaking, making it harder to open the it. The doorknob will not open because of sweat. "Oh come on!" I yell. Then I wince, knowing what will be the only way for me to get in there. I step back a couple of steps and run into the glass door, shards flying everywhere. Some people just stare, while I wonder why the heck they aren't fighting that Cyberman that took people. "What are you doing?" I finally manage to say. "A Cyberman came into your store and took two people. If there's one, there's going to be more." "Well.." Someone says. "You people are useless." I groan. "So are you." Pulling my sword out, I glare at him. "Don't you dare say that to me." I run out through the other glass door, just because I wanted to tick that annoying guy off. I start running then, I want to try to get him before the factory. In the factory, it will be much harder to stay safe. I knew I would be dead if I walked near those machines. Wrapping my jacket closer to me, the weather was bitter. They're slow right? I think to myself. So I could probably get to him sooner, but I was so thirsty. I knew that I had to keep moving if I wanted them to survive. I run again, my feet feeling heavy. I keep running until my muscles ache. The factory was on the very outskirts of town, while I was in the middle. This was useless. I try to fight keeping awake, but it was impossible. Doze off, wake back up and run. Basically the whole entire night. The sun was rising now, giving a tiny bit of warmth to my body. There was no more snow now, the Sun took away all that I had. All I ever had was taken away. Now even nature hates me. Tomorrow would be the last day to get water before I dehydrate myself to death. Death would be how everyone else thinks I deserve. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want everyone to live and there to be no war. I wanted everything to be normal. I felt exhausted now. My whole entire body aches and burns. I hate traveling alone. Sleepiness is getting the better of me. My mind tries to stay awake, but my eyes thought otherwise. I slowly drift to sleep. All pain is removed slowly and it feels like my skin is melting. I hear some heavy footsteps in the distance, maybe it's someone to save me. That would be wonderful. The person will come and get me when I'm awake. When I'm awake... The whole world spins before I collapse on the ground, I feel absolutely nothing. Although I hear more footsteps coming towards me. I'll be safe. I'll be somewhere safe. I will have a person saving me. It start speak to me, the person smiles and whispers. "We will take away any of your pain." Chapter 4: Hallucinations I wake up in the afternoon, the person carrying me. He seems so familiar... That voice....sounds exactly like my dad. "What are you doing?" "To see if you are compatible." "For what?" "Operations." I wonder why my dad would pick me up now. After six months, when I'm nearly dead, he decides to pick me up. And try to see if I'm "compatible." Whatever that means. He keeps walking, taking me to the North for some reason, our house was South, unless we moved, which is highly unlikely. My dad always loved that house. My mom loved the garden that was planted in the backyard. He walks into the night. A mist covers the pavement, giving an eerie look to the peaceful place. All the windows are closed and you can see a couple eyes peeking out, staring at me and my father, some look almost scared. I probably would too. The whole street was empty, no cars or anything. Just fog and pavement and stares. Making me more uncomfortable then I was before. His feet stomp on the ground like he's angry. Is he mad about getting me? Did my little sister tell them to pick me up? I missed her eighth birthday. The whole world felt like it was spinning. This was terribly confusing. When I again woke up in the morning, we were there. A big factory, an enormous factory. A cyber factory. "Why do you want me here?" "You will be upgraded." "Why are you doing this to me?" I sob. "We will make you perfect." "I don't want to be perfect, I told you that from the very beginning!" Tears stream down my face and it hurts. You cry in front of the one that is trying to overpower you, making you a much more vulnerable target. I was so sick of this. So freaking tired of this. I pull out my sword, shoving it right into it's chest, and the body collapses with a big thud. No blood or anything. "What hurts Jenny?" He asks me. "Everything that you ever did to me." I put my sword back and run to the nearest alley. About a half a mile. I arrive there and sob. I collapse into a hopelessness. I killed him..I killed him... And now I was going to die too. Chapter 5: Hello I sit there, digging my heels in the ground, hoping that I could survive four more hours. It's still daylight now and I don't want anyone to see me die. I gave up on water. I'm so thirsty now, my whole mouth feels like a desert, not even a spec of water to be found. My mother would probably ignore the news clippings of me, dead in the middle of an alleyway. She wouldn't even tell them that I was sent here, it was my own doing. It was me who decided to go off into the middle of a war torn street with thousands of Cyberman. It was my fault I was dying. That was not true. It was my fault I killed my father. I entertain myself, practice with my swords and hand to hand combat. Might as well be a little bit happy. After about an hour, fatigue starts kicking in. The whole world would blur, then I would wake back up and everything was fine. As I doze off to sleep again, I hear footsteps, not heavy ones, but swift, light ones. I see a woman and a man. But it's all a blur, I really can't tell what they look like. "Who are you?" I ask. "And why are you here?" "Oh hello, I'm the Doctor." "I'm...Jenny." I manage to say. "Well nice to meet you Jenny." "Well nice to meet yourself. I'm going to die and you're just going to walk off like everyone else." "No, no I'm not." He picks me up, babbling on about some Police Box that he was taking me to. "Sorry," The woman says. "It's all right." Soon enough, we arrive at the police box, it was tiny, why would he want to take me in here? But then he opens it, and it looks so big. So wonderful, so bright. "Where should we take her Doctor?" The woman questions. "There's a hospital room on the right corridor, then take a left, another left and a right." "You have a hospital room?" "I am the Doctor." He shrugs. "Can you stand, dear?" She asks, her voice shaking. "Yes, ma'am." I slowly stand, urging her to lead the way. Her hand rested on my shoulder, guiding me to whichever way I should go. "We're here." The room was all white, except for the bed which was the same color of the police box and the cabinets. The woman searches in each and every drawer to find something. She finds it and just when I am about to doze off again, she sticks it into my arm, leaving me to feel better, but not perfect. My vision clears, to find the woman helping me was a lizard. A real, freaking lizard. "Oh right," She flushes. "I'm a lizard. I didn't mention that?" I shake my head. This day keeps is getting a tiny bit better. Chapter 6 Cyberman "What exactly did you see before I arrived?" The Doctor says, whirling around in his chair. "Well, I saw my father..." "That's good isn't it?" He beams. "No...he wanted to take me to the Cyberman factory..so I killed him." The lizard looks at him blankly, while he looks slightly uncomfortable. "You killed your father?!" "Yes...he told me I would be upgraded.." "Hallucinations." The Doctor mutters. "What?" "That wasn't your father, that was a cyberman." "No it wasn't a Cyberman. Saw it as clear as day." "It was a Cyberman Jenny. You have got to trust me. You have to. I will keep you safe." Tears silently stream down my face. "I will. Keep you safe." "Thank you." He extends his arms and I hug him. The woman look slightly uncomfortable, pulling on her wrist and biting her cheek. "Now where is the Cyberman's factory?" "Totter's lane." "Right. Right!" He smiles with enthusiasm even though he is slightly baffled. "Than we shall go there!" He pulls a couple levers and buttons and then he waits for a second. He pops back up and opens the door. "Doctor all I see is some stage coaches and a mansion." "Sorry." He laughs. "Wrong time." Chapter 7: The Factory The doors fling open, while the Doctor skips out. "It's snowing again. Brilliant!" He smiles, trying to catch small snowflakes on his tongue and bounces up and down. "Sorry, he's a little....immature." The lizard says. "Right. What's your name again? I didn't seem to quite catch it." "Madame Vastra." She reaches for my hand, but I quickly pull it away. "Doctor, shouldn't we be heading towards the factory?" "Yes. Yes! Right." He turns on his heels and starts walking forward. I walk up to him slowly. "Doctor. I think you might want to pick up the pace." "Why?" The sword speaks for itself. I threw my sword into the air and stab it into the abdomen of the Cyberman standing behind him. "You've got to teach me that." Madame Vastra smiles. "Sure thing ma'am, it will be my pleasure." -------------------- We finally reach the door to the factory. A small seal was pasted on the door. "Cybus Industries." The Doctor sighs. "What have you heard of it before, Doctor?" Madame Vastra asks. "Yes, a long time ago. The one I fancied at the time was with me." His gaze was filled with wet tears. He was devastated about what he lost. "What was her name?" "Rose. I lost her. I lost Donna. I lost Martha...Martha Jones...she saved my life so many times...I didn't say thanks to her one time. She fancied me and I didn't take the chance." He was dazed. He started sobbing. He collapsed on the ground. "Doctor. Doctor!" "Dear, don't make such a ruckus." She pointed behind me at a metallic man. I was about to scream, but Madame Vastra told me to keep quiet. "Sweetie, I don't know how to say this politely but shut up." We slid to the side of the factory, the snow came pouring down again. The sobs grew softer and softer. I peer over the corner, hoping to see a smiling Doctor chasing the stars. There was only the footprints of a metal man and the salty tears of the Doctor. Chapter 8: Echoes I knew it wasn't safe. Vastra told me should be here with the police box by now, but I didn't see anything like that in sight. The snow was falling really hard now. The white covered the whole sidewalk, leaving me with soggy boots and a broken heart. The man I just met is gone. He was so immature..and yet I liked him. I try to keep myself busy. I draw pictures in the snow with my sword, kill a couple of Cybermen too. I don't want to be killed. Finally, the police box finds it's way to me. Madame Vastra peeks her head outside. "Jenny, my dear, please come inside. If we go in there we will have no chance, but The Doctor has a couple of weapons he has told me about in here." "OK, where to start?" "Wardrobe. Left, right and then two lefts. You are going to freeze to death out there!" I could see she already changed. Her outfit was replaced with a Scandinavian dress, the sleeves ruched, with a slit on the side. She covered it with leggings, but still..it was the weirdest thing I've seen. Then again...she's a lizard. I take her directions and find my way to a huge walk in closet. A leather jacket, a pinstripe suit, a question mark umbrella. It was perfect. I find myself a good size female wardrobe. Compared to the male, it was tiny, but it could easily be turned into a small department store. I find myself a suit and some dry boots. I also eyed a few other items, but I decided to turn against it and put on the suit. I walk down the stairs to Madame Vastra, where she holds three samurai swords, one for me, two for her. "Now can you teach me?" "Now?! Are you insane the Doctor is in there!" "Well.." She pulls a lever. "What are you doing?!" "Pulling us to about five hundred years ago, give or take. Same spot, different time." "Yeah..so..." "We have all the time in the world now teach me." "Fine." I groan. "So how do you hold it?" We laughed until we cried, but the Doctor was still out there and I was scared for his life. ------- After an exhausting couple of hours, Madame Vastra and I both thought it was best to return to the Cyberfactory. We lose a couple of seconds, but we got there without seeing another police box or Madame Vastra. I run toward the door, a sword gripped in both hands, while Vastra is right behind me. "Oh my.." "What on Earth?" Madame Vastra's blue eyes gazed up to the tallest floor. "What's up there?" "Humans. Time Lords will not be compatible...but that doesn't give any reason for them not killing him. "Then how are we going to get up there?" Her eyes gaze into mine. Tears well up, but she tries to hide them. "With you being compatible." Chapter 9: Compatible "You can't make me!" "You have to go." "The Doctor's only hope is you. Jenny, I know you can do it." I mumble something to myself and slowly walk upstairs. A Cyberman comes near me. It touches it's metal fingers around my shoulder and squeezes. "She is compatible. She will be needed to the upgrade chamber. She is no ordinary human." It's metallic voice rings my ears. I try to stay silent. This is what the Doctor needs. I tell myself. You can be the one to save him. I dart my eyes around, scanning the room for the Doctor. He was nowhere to be found. The Cyberman pulls me away for a second and talks to the other Cyberman behind me. "Someone is not compatible." One says. "Then put him with me and you. We can both delete it." I couldn't control myself. I swung my sword into both of their chests and throw them to the first floor. Madame Vastra stares at me in disbelief. I run away. "So the Doctor...where would he be?" I wander row after row. I try to forget the people that I saw die. "Hello." A voice sings in my ears. "Welcome to the Upgrade Chamber. You're next." I try to kill it, but it pushes me into a small box. A machine with everything that could kill you starts up. I backed to the very end of the box and screamed. I screamed until my voice was gone, I cried until there was no tears left. Suddenly, a voice screams into the machine, "Thank you for volunteering for upgrade." Chapter 10: Try To Save The Day The machine starts up and I am terrified, yet I had to terrify them. The only thing they wanted, to upgrade. I outstretched my arms wide in front of the machine. I knew they were all watching me. "Come and kill me, that's what you want, yes? The "upgrade will be complete". I really don't freaking care, if you're going to kill me now than do it! That's all you want to see, all of you want to turn everyone like you are. But humans are beautiful because they are all different and it's the thing now to be the same. I am not like them, I'm searching for The Doctor and Madame Vastra and you are going to let me!" I threw my sword into the machine, cutting the saws and the blades. I push at the door, but I couldn't get out. "Madame Vastra, if you were to help right now it is greatly appreciated. I am in a capsule with a disabled machine. There is no saw." I heard her running. After a couple of minutes, I heard her arrive. There was a Cyberman and she was terrified. "What do I do?" She cried. "Stab the sword into the logo and push the log apart, there should be flesh." I heard her knock the man down, she grabbed the key he was holding and opened the door. "Jenny, dear I thought they had taken you." "They took the Doctor, have you forgotten about that?" "Right, this way, I saw a stairwell they were leading a man to." "Okay." She leads me to an old wooden staircase. "Step on the sides," She told me. "They are much quieter." I gasped when we walked in. There were about five Cyberman all around the doctor, while he was hand cuffed to a post. "They took his sonic." Madame Vastra whispered. "You will be deleted Doctor. Who will you have to save you." I step forward with 2 swords and smile, "Me." Category:Blog posts